La fantasma y el mensajero
by supremeherozero
Summary: Una historia entre el mensajero y una solitaria Ranger Creo que hice un summary decente, ustedes deciden M!CourierXGhost


**La fantasma y el mensajero**

**Disclaimer: Fallout new vegas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Bethesda y las personas detrás de él. Por cierto gran juego me encanta :3**

**Notas: Este fic será mi intento de hacer romance, por lo tanto será una tarea… aunque odie hacer esa analogía, pero bueno hago esto para ver si se me da el romance o por lo menos para recibir críticas y mejorarlo. **

**Ustedes me dirán.**

**Nota 2: este fic será AU y muy OCC.**

**M!CourierXGhost: En otras palabras el protagonista y la ranger Ghost: descuiden esta historia será basada en sus interacciones y no en la historia completa del juego… porque entonces sería algo muy muy muy largo, de verdad con la historia de un solo juego se puede hacer mucho.**

_**POV general **_

_**Este será mi personaje, por lo tanto será un oc**_

_**ONESHOT**_

* * *

Desde el tejado de uno de los pequeños edificios había una mujer que sobresalía entre la oscuridad, seria principalmente que tenía a cualquier amenaza del puesto de avanzada de la RNC a raya o que según varios borrachos (en especial una pelirroja) su apodo era que sería lo último que verías, bueno que se esperaba del apodo "Ghost", uno pensaría que con esas características sería un pedazo de hielo andante con una repetidora de vaquero y lentes de sol, pero en realidad era tan buena persona, lástima que con lo ocupado del puesto de avanzada no recibía una visita en su puesto donde debía estar día y noche si no fuera por el plato de comida que dejaban en la rampa todos los días habría muerto de hambre.

Y esta noche no era diferente, su única compañía un rifle, ¿qué cosa más difícil no?

-¿Quién lo diría tienes los pasos de un mensajero, no los de un mercader?-dijo ocultando una pequeña sonrisa al hombre que había llegado.

-No espere menos de ti- dijo el hombre recién llegado mirando a la mujer enfrente de él, Ghost era una mujer de estatura por lo menos 1.67 de pelo rubio corto, piel increíblemente pálida casi albina con unos ojos cafés increíblemente brillantes.

-La verdad es que te vi venir por un kilómetro antes- dijo al hombre delante de ella, un hombre de piel morena (hispana) con una estatura llegando a 1.80, de pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos de color cafés que lucían cansados, incluso envejecidos por el estrés.

-¿Bueno y que has hecho vaquera?- le pregunto a la mujer con la repetidora, con la sonrisa que había derretido a varias mujeres antes.

-lo usual, cuidar el puesto- dijo volviendo la vista al camino que llevaba a la carretera, viendo el enorme monumento a la alianza. Un ranger de la RNC y un Ranger del desierto.

-Bueno, vine a traerte la cena- poniendo la mochila en el suelo, inclinándose y sacando unas Nuka colas, unos filetes de muflón y filete de Salisbury.

La mujer solo se quedó viendo la comida, cuando su estómago gruño por lo delicioso que se veía, vio como el hombre ponía platos arriba de la mesa donde tenía los binoculares, sentándose ella en la única silla, mientras que el hombre se apoyaba en las bolsas de arena.

El hombre abrió las Nuka colas y le paso una a la mujer, ella tomando la botella y dándole un trago viendo con el rabillo del ojo al hombre tomándose la Nuka cola, sonrojándose por su conducta ante el hombre sobre las bolsas de arena.

-No esperaba que estuvieras tan hambrienta- le dijo a la mujer el moreno.

-Lo siento, es que hace tiempo que no tomaba una Nuka- dijo con algo de sonrojo ante el comentario del moreno.

-Bueno traigo más si quieres- dijo sacando varias botellas de Nuka cola de su mochila, levantándose para llevarlas a la mesa, poniéndolas enfrente de la mujer.

La mirada de la mujer se llenó con un brillo infantil, que al hombre le parecía encantador y tierno.

-Incluso tengo de estas- dijo mostrándole una victoria de Nuka cola, y una Quantum Nuka cola. Al hacer esto la mujer se detuvo a ver esas dos botellas, una naranja brillante y una azul fosforescente.

-Pensé que esas no existían- dijo acercándose al hombre con una mirada sorprendida por las botellas llenas de ese líquido mítico.

-Toma estas- le dijo dando las botellas a la mujer.

-Gracias- dijo en un tono bajo tomando las dos botellas, después dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dando un gran sonrojo en las dos personas.

-Bueno gracias por la recompensa- dijo con una gran sonrisa a la mujer mientras amanecía detrás de él, la sonrisa que muchas mujeres amarían (incluso matarían) ver para ellas, era para ella y eso la hacía feliz.

-Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose de la bolsa de arena – ¿No te importa si me llevo una?- dijo apuntando a las Nuka cola.

-Está bien- le dijo al hombre dando la aceptación el hombre tomo una de las sodas y se fue silenciosamente dando un saludo a la mujer.

* * *

Y bueno este es un ejercicio de escritura sobre romance acepto cualquier crítica y cosas así para poder mejorar en mi escritura

Tratare de subir más trabajos así para que ustedes me digan que necesito

Gracias (esto no afectara en mi trabajo en otros trabajos)


End file.
